Progressive Conservative Party
For the Luthori party of the same name, see Progressive Conservative Party (Luthori). The Progressive Conservative Party of the Republic of Aldegar is a moderate organization with firm beliefs in progressive social reforms while maintaining a high standard of moral values and protecting a free-market society with responsible regulations. The PC Party embraces the following three principles of government: # Of the people: While the PC Party believes in cooperating with other nations and establishing good international relations, the party also holds nationalistic values and is a firm belief against imperialism or the domination of imperialism. # By the people: The PC Party firmly believes in democracy and political freedom. # For the people: While the PC Party leans towards small-government and market economy, it still strongly supports governmental focus on elevating the welfare of the people. The PC Party also believes that a legitimate government needs to be accountable to the people and the other parties. The PC Party also believes that the government should guarantee an acceptable amount of civil liberties to the people. History of the PC Party The PC Party was founded in Williamsburg, Aldegar in 2122. It cast its first vote in legislature in July 2122; symbolically, the legislation voted upon was a request to ratify an international human rights agreement. The PC Party ran for its first full term in legislature in April 2123, capturing 2383 popular votes (0.01%). The party did not win any seats until April 2130, when it captured 32 seats and 10.06% of the popular votes. The PC Party has held Aldegar's Foreign Ministry portfolio for the majority of Aldegar's lifetime and has represented Aldegar with pride on the international stage. The PC Party is currently Aldegar's delegate to the Terran Olympics Association and is responsible for Aldegar's Olympics-related activities. Of the other major government portfolios, the PC Party has also held Justice and Finance on several occasions, and Head of Government on two occasions. As of June 2205, the leader of the PC Party is the incumbent First Minister of Aldegar. The PC Party has introduced several successful finance legislations, and has done so more often than all the other parties combined in Aldegar's history. The PC has won Aldegar's presidential elections once (July 2193), and has been elected to the legislature with plurality once (July 2193, 25.53%). Party Politics For most of the 22nd century, the PC Party was led by its founder and president, William of Red (Guillaume de Rouge) and later by Willem of Orange. Internal shifts and shuffles have become more prevalent since the late 22nd century: long-time cabinet / shadow cabinet members from the early days of the party, including Winston Churchill, Robert Stewart, Benjamin Disraeli, Spencer Perceval, and Neville Chamberlain, were all replaced by the likes of John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Dean Rusk, C. Douglas Dillon, and J. Edward Day, who were all, in turn, replaced within a decade. Currently, the party's leader is incumbent Aldegar First Minister Jerome Galardi and the party executive is Aldegar shadow president Leonard Chapelle. * Currently an Aldegar cabinet member Notable Party Members Andrews, Louis Barnhart, Tyler Baumgartner, Hughes: Edu & Culture Minister Bernstein, Joseph: Interim Leader during transition from the Churchill cabinet Blanchard, Markus Buchanan, Richard Chapelle, Leonard: Party Executive, past Party Leader David, Horacio DeBayeux, Chauncey Escamilla, Lance: Health & Social Services Minister, past Edu & Culture Minister Galardi, Jerome: Party Leader, past Foreign Minister Gallagher, Arthur: Foreign Minister, past Party Leader Godfrey, Vincenzo Harnett, Carmen Henneberg, Quentin: Sci & Tech Minister Henry, Roger Hernandez, Elijah: past Trade & Industry Minister Holiday, Antione: Environment & Tourism Minister Jorgensen, Daniel: Defense Minister, Interim Leader during transition from the Kennedy cabinet Leshinsky, Alden: Finance Minister, past Justice Minister Lockhart, Deshawn: Infrastructure & Transport Minister McMaster, Neville: Justice Minister Padavano, Giuseppe: Interior Minister, past Finance Minister Palenik, Richard Ribicoff, Randal Sandora, Horace: Trade & Industry Minister Sierra, Levi: Food & Agriculture Minister Worthington, Dillon Future After the retirements of Chapelle, Gallagher, and Galardi, who are currently centerpiece characters in the party, Jorgensen, McMaster, and Padavano are widely expected to assume the most significant duties of party and government operations. Lechinsky and Sierra also have strong support bases within the party and will also take on important leadership roles some time in the future. Several young party members are emerging as powerful voices within the party, including Mervin Copeland, Jed Phipps, Sandra MacKenzie, and Michael Maleno. Category:Political parties in Aldegar